ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis As Sapphire has been teleported to Mossdeep City, Ruby and Emerald battle Zinnia and her grunts. Ruby makes a bargain with Zinnia and snatches her scroll, preparing for his next moves. However, Gabby and Ty see someone uploaded the data about the falling meteorites. Chapter Plot Sapphire finds herself in a dark, cramped place. She soon hears four men, who are inspecting a rocket and are expecting the device to arrive, then plan on making a party. Sapphire is surprised, seeing she is actually inside a rocket. The scientists, led by Prof. Cozmo, attempt to use the rocket to prevent the planet's destruction. Sapphire realizes she is in Mossdeep Space Center and was being teleported, through a ring, by that Pokémon. Sapphire overhears the scientists talking about the Dimensional Shifter, which is powered by life forces of Pokémon, which is used for physical and mental actions. Prof. Cozmo explains the absorber was to take a part of the life force and convert it into infinity energy, allowing them to launch the rocket into the space, create a warp hole and send the meteorite somewhere else, even if they don't know where. Sapphire sees it is all like Zinnia said and feels betrayed, for nobody told her this, especially Ruby. Sapphire remembers well Ruby gave her new clothes, as well as Mumu and Rara for training, for he had to go somewhere else. However, he also gave her a ticket for "Litlenoid Meteor Shower", a ticket which was rare to be found. Sapphire took the ticket, while Ruby went off elsewhere. Sapphire sees she can't speak and feels apologizes to Kiruru for being disappointed when he evolved into a Gallade, rather than a Gardevoir. Sapphire is angry at Ruby for not telling her the truth and decides to do something on her own. Sapphire exits the rocket and gives a surprised Prof. Cozmo the Dimensional Shifter, filled with the infinity energy. At Sea Mauville, Ruby has Mega Marshtomp use Hammer Arm, which knocks Zinnia away. Ruby wants to stay out of the fight, else the animosity between Zinnia and Mr. Stone will increase. He plans on taking Emerald and Sapphire away from the place, but wonders where Sapphire went to. Zinnia, however, has Goodra attack Ruby for being distracted, but is countered by Peeko's Soak. Ruby thanks Mr. Briney, who is glad to see him. Steven goes on with Mega Metagross, who starts to stagger. Drake notices Metagross must've also given away some life energy. Steven confirms this, but it was months ago and Metagross still has not recovered, even if it was fed with berries or medicine, even being taken to the Pokémon Center. Zinnia reports Sapphire disappeared with the Dimensional Shifter. Ruby is shocked, while Emerald points at the Pokémon he fought last night, for the Pokémon is just toying with them. Ruby tries to reach the Pokémon's ring, thinking Sapphire is inside, but the Pokémon moves away. Zinnia laughs, seeing both the ring and the device lead to unexpected places. Zinnia tells everyone to retreat, but she attempts to take something from Steven. Steven tries to retaliate, but senses the Sludge Wave Goodra launched has become solid, causing everyone to be trapped and immobilised. Zinnia confirms this to Steven, taunting him by calling him an ex-Champ. Goodra attempts to take Steven's Key Ring, but, by accident, grapples Ruby's hand. Ruby swings over to Zinnia and offers his Mega Bracelet, along with Emerald's. Ruby claims he just wants to stop this fight. Zinnia takes both bracelets and flies off on Salamence, while Mumu and Metagross revert to original forms. Ruby commends his success to Mumu and Rara, thinking them as brilliant partners. Mr. Briney wonders about the deal Ruby made, as they don't know what Zinnia could be up to. Ruby shows he snatched her scroll. Ruby apologizes to Emerald for having to cover secrets. Emerald thinks it was fine, but tells the Pokémon to stop following him and replies it should show them where Sapphire is. The Pokémon does not know where Sapphire is, outraging Emerald, who is thankful Sapphire can look after herself. Ruby plans on searching for places with dragons. Drake introduces himself to Ruby and plans on showing him the Meteor Falls, the place where dragons may be. From a distance, Blaise and Amber watch and detect the Pokémon that can create portal rings. They consider themselves lucky, for all they have to do is catch it. Ty and Gabby soon receive reports about falling meteorites. They realize when they were on the break, someone stole the data and uploaded it. The chief-in-editor grins, thinking the "countryside station will disappear". As such, everyone watching the news has been told the meteorites signal the coming of a huge asteroid, which will collide with the planet and destroy the whole region. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters